Melencholy
by thebookhobbit
Summary: A series of Death Note drabbles, updated when plot bunnies attack. Twenty-third drabble: Non-Option. Characters: Ide. Summary: "In Ide's opinion, Matsuda and Mogi had a lot less to complain about."
1. Innocence

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. Pah, as if I had the mad skillz.

A short note: I saw this as taking place during episode twenty-five, but you can decide for yourself.

* * *

L wanted his innocence back.  
It was, perhaps, a strange thing for a genius to wish. After all, innocence often had the negative connotations of naivety and foolishness; besides, if he had back what he had lost so many years ago, that childlike wonder and awe of the world in general, it would also mean losing much of his knowledge. And anyway, if he did get back that fragile, insubstantial quality, it would be gone within a year at most. Such was the nature of the investigative business- it hardened you.  
Somehow, though, there was no comfort in knowing that.

* * *

Hmph. I knew somehow it would come to this, starting a series of drabbles. These things are wicked fun to write.  
Anyway, I got this idea because I was suddenly depressed and wanting _my_ innocence back. I immediatly had to write, and because Death Note always leaps to mind for angst and attempts at deepness, I went through the characters. Actually, this was originally going to be for Light, but it ended up L...I'm still not sure about that. Maybe I'll chang it. Review and tell me what you think?


	2. Boredom

Staring at the blank wall in front of him, Light's lips twisted into a maniacal smile. Every obstacle was eliminated. Scenes flickered, wraith-like, over the screen of his mind; Raye Penber's expression when he'd known, in those final moments, that Light was Kira. Naomi Misora's blank eyes as she told him she had something to do, turning mechanically away from him and her previous goal. The pile of sand that had once been Rem, Death Note perched on top. L's eyes, normally so wide, closed in death and defeat. Every single obstacle...

Light discovered that he was once again bored.

* * *

Feh. Everything's making me think of a drabble tonight. Don't worry, though. I'll resist the urge to write any more today.  
Hmmm. This informs me that the drabble is 106 words long. However, MS word insists that it's only 100. Whom to trust?


	3. Farewell

Misa stared at the twelve red roses in her hand, then glanced up at the one who had given them to her

Misa stared at the twelve red roses in her hand, then glanced up at the one who had given them to her. He stood, anxiously peering at her, obviously nervous.

Actually, she should have expected it. Mogi had been so kind to her, carrying her bags when she'd shopped, gently breaking the news of Light's death (even now she shuddered) and holding to her so carefully as she fell from shock and terror.

But no, it could never be. She still loved Light-kun too much, and anyway she'd already made her mind.

So she smiled peacefully and said "Goodbye, Motchi."

* * *

The urge to write drabbles is really, really irrisistable. And either MS word or this document wordcheck on this this is way messedup. I KNOW this is not 125 words without the author's notes.  
The title of this was supposed to be "Red Roses", but meh. Will I ever write a funny drabble for this?  
I really wanna write one for Sachiko. So that'll probably be next. Orrr...


	4. Snow

Mello glared at the snow in front of Wammy's House. He loathed it; the vast, blankness hurt his eyes, gave him headaches, reminded him of Near.

Ah, that last was the reason. Yes, it certainly reminded him of Near; cold, pale, weak in itself but with the ability to kill you if you stayed too long with it.

He shot another glare out. He had been friends with Near once; the thought made him want to spit those memories out, keep his head clear, remind himself that his rival was a brat and nothing more.

But somehow, it never worked.

* * *

Hahaa. I finally got Mello's out. Thanks to lilpixie from deviantART for giving me the prompt.  
Oh, by the way, if anyone has an prompts or characters they'd like to suggest, send 'em in. I adore reader participation.  
One or two words is ideal for a prompt, but phrases work, too.  
Um, CreationOfADream says that this one seems to imply MelloNear. It's not supposed to, but I guess if you want to read it like that you can.  
Anyway, thanks for reading.


	5. Ships In Boats

Gevanni studied the boat inside the bottle and sat in his favorite chair, finally home. The KIRA case was finally over, but it didn't feel that way. It seemed like he had left a part of himself in Japan, or perhaps that was simply missing Hal and Rester. Odd how close to your teammates catching a massmurderer made you, and odd how if felt as if Light Yagami was never quite caught, like his spirit would live on no matter what happened. This was a ridiculous notion, so he went back to looking at the boat. The notion stayed.

* * *

Um, yeah. HTR13 says that Gevanni likes boats in bottles. He dislikes unreasonable superiours, though. Anyway, I started this off because I thought of the ships in bottles, and wanted to use them. I want to do one about Jack Synder and Ann Of Green Gables. But first, Hedeki, and Hal.


	6. Clueless

Hideki Ryuga didn't know the part he had played in the Kira case. To the popstar/actor, the debate had been removed, not quite a part of his world. Of course, he had made a quick decision as to whether he would support Kira, but the man never really gave it much thought. How was he to know how his name would be used by L? He didn't know the danger he had been in, how if Light had made the foolish decision to attempt killing L under his name, Hideki'd have died instead.

Ah, well, better he was left clueless.

* * *

Hmm. These are getting worse. Less specific. Less interesting. More reflective.  
Well, anyway, here it is. I wanted to do something really interesting with him, but nope. Just this oddly ponderous thing. --  
Well, I hope you like it anyway.


	7. Ridicule

Jack Neylon was the only thirtyplus Mafia member anyone knew who liked Ann of Green Gables. He took a lot of flak when the others found out, and everyone looked at him funny for a while, but he didn't really care. His mamma, rest her soul, had read it to him when she had been sober enough to see straight.

Whenever he read about the scrawny, spunky little redhead it brought back memories of his mother's voice when it was soothing and soft, not hoarse and slurred like normal. So no matter what they called him, he read it anyway.

* * *

Um, yeah. Another HTR13 tidbit. Apparently his real name is Kal Snyder, and I went back and forth over which to use...this ended up, though. I've wanted to do this one for a while. So yeah. Hope you lot enjoy. -shrug-


	8. Moths

Halle Lidner loathed moths. She hated how weakwilled that sounded, as if she would faint at the sight of one, but it wasn't _fear_, just an intense hatred that made her whack any who came near. She'd never been sure why she disliked the furry, disgusting creatures. Maybe because they ate many of her favorite articles of clothing; a lovely silk vest had once fallen to a nasty little larva. Perhaps it was because they were creatures of the night drawn oddly towards light.

...Then again, that sort of described Mello.

Halle decided maybe she didn't hate moths so much.

* * *

I have given up entirely trying to please this silly little wordcount. I'm relying on the MS word one.  
Anyway, this is another How To Read fact. After the next one I've planned, I'll try to stop extracting info from there for story ideas.  
This was supposed to end up whimsical, but it didn't work. I suppose this techinically implies MelloHalle. Fine by me. I'm nuetral on the pairing. There are lots of things for and against it.  
Anyway, this is Halle's. Or Hal's, if you prefer her name spelled like that. Hope I kept her IC here.


	9. Waterfall

The tumbling, riotous waterfall reminded Near of Mello. Perhaps it was the energy with which the water fell, compelled by gravity towards its inevitable goal, crashing full-force into the rocks below. No thought for the fact that it was headed, unavoidably and painfully, towards a collision that could tear its molecules apart. It was admirable, the steadfast determination, and pitiable, the course of fate carrying it down towards the bottom. Near's stomach twisted painfully from something other than nausea as he looked over the edge.

Near wasn't sure if he liked waterfalls. But then, perhaps he was thinking too much.

* * *

Um, yeah. In celebration of Near's official dub voice finally reaching my ears, I wanted to write something about him. By the way, I think his dub voice is quite good. Although I feel sorry for him; one of those characters fated to be played by females, like Naruto and Momiji.  
Righto, anyway. The prompt is, again, from lilpixie132. -cheerbow-  
I hope I kept Near IC here. I'm not quite sure. But anyway, I like this one for the...what's the phrase...the way the words feel in the mouth, I suppose.  
Hmm. I think Rem's coming soon. I feel her whispering a plotbunny into my ear.


	10. No Choice

Rem and Gelus had been old fashioned; caring, you might say, just a bit too much about the humans- no, far too much in the frigid, barren world the Shinigami realm had become. It had been one of the few things they'd have in common; Rem was intelligent, thoughtful, and Gelus a scrawny simpleton. But he, the little ragged thing everything always despised and pitied a little, had fallen in love with that girl, died for her. Then Rem began to care for Misa, too, and for her pains she died as well.

Ryuuk couldn't fathom why they ever bothered.

* * *

I love writing long sentances.  
For some reason I could see Ryuuk wondering that, why they bothered, and not getting that you can't help caring about someone. Just a mental image, I guess. This started out as just Rem, but Gelus entered. I'm not that happy with it. Feels awkward. But oh, well. I love Gelus, I really do...  
As to his name, I know it's also spelled several different ways. I have trouble choosing between that one and Jealous. Deal with it.  
Anyway.


	11. Dungeon

She was in a dungeon, or anyway a jail. Wedy glared at the blank wall, sitting on her rickety cot. This was all Aiber's fault; if they'd just listened to her and gone for the escape, they'd not be in this stupid situation. And now she'd have to break the both of them out; cursing mentally, she began to plot.

They broke out of jail soon after, and neither Aiber nor Wedy ever got caught again.

But as Wedy died, motorcycle crashing haphazardly, jarringly, into the massive truck, the same feeling she'd had back then returned.

Mary Kenwood had lost.

* * *

Um, yeah. Mary Kenwood is Wedy's real name, I think. This seems a little OOC for her, but I was trying to capture Yonger!Angry!Wedy. This one, I'm not too pleased with...it doesn't flow right. Meh.


	12. Burn

Burning, burning, burning. Everything around Kiyomi Takada was ablaze, and yet she was so cold; had she known the effects of the Death Note's deadly touch, she would have never agreed to help Light...to help Kira...it burned, she was hurting, she couldn't move, something had her mind in a grip, what was happening help me help me oh please just...

Kiyomi's thoughts became scattered, confused, running together with sheer terror, pain, and heartache. She was no longer aware of anything except the flames, hypnotizing, beautiful, dancing, and the pain faded, and it was beautiful.

Such a lovely way to die.

* * *

Been a bit of a while, eh? I kind of like this one, not because I dislike Takkie, which I do, but because it's just fun to write. -shrug-  
Dunno. Sudden moment of morbidity- ha, who am I kidding, sudden life of morbidity.  
Anyway, hope ya'll like.  
Hmm. This is my thirteenth drabble. Kind of ironic that it would be one of the more morbid ones.


	13. Absolution

Perhaps, Lind thought, this would be a way of absolution for his wife and her lover's murders, committed years ago in the heat of anger and despair.

He was no Catholic, but the notion stuck; and somehow the irony of one murder helping to catch another stuck, too, so he agreed to do this- better to die by a heart attack aiding the police than death as an ordinary criminal. A hero rather than a villain, though he had earned the status of the sneaky figure not quite smart enough to evade the law.

Still, it was nice to pretend.

* * *

Hmm. I don't know. I've been a bit rusty lately with these...wouldn't you think the summer coming would make me less busy? But nooooooo.  
-ramble-  
Well, anyway. This one, if you couldn't tell, was about Lind L. Taylor, you know, L's stand-in. I kind of liked him, in a way. One of those you can take and make your own.


	14. Downfall

L had lost because he'd second-guessed himself.

Near had figured that out by now. Thinking through everything his erstwhile mentor had done, the only thing he could find wrong was the fact that L had been constantly questioning himself.

Mind you, it didn't show in the public investigation records, such as they were. Near simply knew that L was prone to lack of trust in his own deductions. He constantly checked and rechecked if any small factor changed. That, not lack of intellect or foresight, had been the great detective's downfall.

Near swore that it would never be his own.

* * *

  
Been a while, ain't it? Life's been catching up to me, to my intense dismay.  
This one isn't very good, but I had the theory and had to share it with the world. Near seemed the type to think it.  
I hope, if nothing else, this did some thought-provoking in you all.


	15. Fairy Tales

Sachiko Yagami knew there were no such things as happy endings.

She had believed in them once, in her sweet, naive years of youth, when Sayu was a baby and Light -she choked back a sob-had still been a child, when her husband-failing to choke it back this time-had still been alive and well and working as an officer. She'd thought that the beautiful family and wonderful home was her happy ending, but endings didn't come until death, and there was nothing joyful in the cold, empty feeling that came when she thought of her empty house.

Fairy-tales were lies.

* * *

I don't know. She must be a very bitter and pained woman after all that's happened. I may explore this further in a slightly longer fanfiction later.  
The drabble-bug may be returning. I don't know, though, I don't think anyone's reading this, so it doesn't matter.  
Eh, whatever.  
I like Sachiko, myself.


	16. Gone

Mello used to ask him why he constantly played video games. At the time Matt hadn't been able to answer, but when he'd left Wammy's House and felt the weight of responsibility and fear come crashing down onto his youthful and, frankly, rather unathletic shoulders he realized that mostly it was an escape. He'd try to drown his sorrow, terror and worry in Kingdom Hearts, and for a while it worked. Then he'd realized that his life had become, in a way, just like a video game- but without a restart button.

Once you lost a life, you were gone.

* * *

AngeloftheOdd reminded me that I had yet to do one for Matt, so I took a crack at it. So thank you to her for inspiring this.  
I dunno why, but I like this one.  
I couldn't just have Matt enjoy video games, could I? Nooo, I have to give everything a deeper meaning. I'm such a weirdo.  
Well, hope you enjoy.


	17. Confession

Warning: Contains my stubborn belief that Mello is Catholic.

"Bless me father, for I have sinned..." Mello knelt in front of the confessional. "It's been three months since my last confession."  
He had done terrible things. When one was in the mafia, the rate that mortal sins came, and the ease, was surprising and disturbing.

He wanted to beat Near and avenge L, and his determination knew few bounds, but at the cost of his soul?  
He wondered, at times like these, if it was all worth it.

But he'd gone too far, and if he questioned his actions now the guilt overwhelm.

It was too late for regret.

* * *

This isn't half as good as I wanted it to be. Originally when the plot bunny came it was quite neat-sounding, but the computer was down and I needed researched and wordcount before I could finish it. So, alas, I had to wait, and this is what came out.  
If I got any details of the confession process incorrect, tell me. All my info's from Wiki.  
Gugk. I seem to be losing my touch.  
Would someone maybe offer a word, phrase, or character name for me to work with?


	18. Suicide

In the final hours, Light knew- he'd lost because he had started depending on too many people.

It came to him with the panicked feeling that crashed down, overwhelming, when he'd realized there would be no help from anyone.

When had he broken his policy of independence, of never relying on anyone but himself, of standing alone and doing his own dirty work?

Near couldn't take any credit for this one; he was still far inferior to L. This fact gave Light comfort, though it paled in comparison to the despair he felt when he knew he'd killed himself today.

* * *

In celebration of the last episode, dubbed. It was quite a lot like the subbed, though.  
Da and I watched it quite intently. He didn't even fall asleep.  
A lot of people claim that it was a weak ending- that Light, at the beginning of the series, would have been able to talk his way out of this. They say that perhaps he got cocky, but that the end was still rushed.  
Me, I think his depending on people was his downfall.  
Because, after all, if he hadn't been relying on Mikami, Mikami couldn't have failed him- and Near wouldn't have had any ground.  
Also, if it weren't for Takada, Mello wouldn't have been able to pull his stunt and, again, Near would be out of the water.  
"...that he'd killed himself today", and the title...that implies actual suicide...but I was not meaning it in that fashion, to let ye know.


	19. First

Misa Amane was first in her class.

Ryuuzaki might find that hard to believe. Actually, almost everyone except Rem found it hard to believe when they found out. The cheerful, ditzy act that she put on for her public had become almost constant and she rarely quit unless she was with her skeletal friend. It got her fans, and it got her admirers, and it was how she made her living. Misa never once regretted the fact that she was technically living a lie and that behind every smile lurked a sob.

Misa Amane was _always_ first in her class.

* * *

Wow, been a bit of a while, eh? The idea of Smart!Misa poofed into my head because people write Calm!Mello and Evil!L but almost none of this. And I love Misa. So this is what popped out.  
Wrote it in about five minutes, including the finicky "IT'S NOT WRITTEN RIGHT AFJKLDS;A" I have to go through each time I write a drabble.


	20. Faith

Teru Mikami _had _to believe in something.

It was the reason he was so convinced that Kira was god- he'd read about so many religions and been preached at so many times, but it seemed to him that none of the gods mentioned did anything. But Kira punished the bad and rewarded the good by letting them live- he was justice personified, he was wonderful to Teru.

And he was killed.

With the disillusioned realization that Kira was not god, just an ordinary man, there was nothing left to live for-

Near had never written anything in the Death Note.

* * *

Uhh, yeah. Hoping that wasn't as vague to you as it sounds to me. And I wrote it. D:  
I missed drabbling.


	21. Escape

Ide likes to read, and Matsuda has never understood it. Sure, books are great- Matsuda doesn't dislike reading, and he sometimes does it when he is bored. But he can never understand the concept of drawing comfort from it.

When Ide is upset, he sometimes reads. Sad, hurt, angry- he'll sit down with a book and be okay after a while, at least for the moment.

Solace, he says. Taking an interest in the stories helps him forget about his problems- it is an escape.

But Matsuda has an escape of his own.  
He takes another swig from the bottle.

* * *

ah, well. Blame Bialy, who has the best Matsuda stories ever and who's OTP is MatsuxAlchohol. I can't argue. For some reason it's easy to picture Matsuda taking to drink after the Yellowbox incident. That's when this takes place, mind you.  
Also, I picture him secretly reading romance novels when he's bored. But that's just me.  
Edit: I just realized that I SWITCHED TENSES SEVERAL TIMES. -twitch- Sorry, guys. Wrote it in present than changed to past. It's now present, because that's how I originally wrote it.


	22. Oblivion

For Sayu, forgetting is the only way to escape. She cannot block out the memories of fear, pain, and a blonde man with heartbreakingly young eyes that are a little too tough, of her brother's and father's death, and of the shattered expression on her mother's face. So she runs. Runs away from everything- the knowledge that Kira stopped when Light died and there's something about that- runs to a peaceful place where she can rest. Never mind the fact that it'll give more pain to Sachiko's already-fractured heart; Sayu can run from that, too.

Oblivion is not a curse.

* * *

Thank you very much to Bialy for the prompt and idea. I've been suffering from a Userfriendly productivity halt, but she gave some prompts and character that inspired me, so I had to get started straight off. Sorry.  
I had this written once, and fecking Word deleted it on me. -twitch- But that's okay, cause I like the second version better.  
More coming straight up soon, probably.


	23. Undecided

In Ide's opinion, Matsuda and Mogi have somewhat less to complain about.

At least they stand a flying chance in hell if Light dies or Misa magically falls out of love with him(highly improbably if not impossible), which Ide does not.

It's stupid of him, and he doesn't understand it. When did he get smitten for heaven's sake, like some starstruck adolescent boy? He thought he was more mature than that; past the level of quiet adoration of a superstar, past the ability to be caught up in glitz and glamour and cute little blonde women.

Apparently, he is not.

* * *

Okay, so this wasn't going to be a drabble. It was supposed to be longer. But NaNoWriMo has eaten my soul and there are guilty monkeys on my back. D:  
Prompt was from Bialy, of course. "...some frustrated one-sided IdexMisa and how that compares with the potential of the two OTHERS liking her" was the intent, but I didn't really do the comparison, which makes me sad because I love comparing things. I will have to write more on this later, as it has to be one of the most interesting possibilities ever suggested to me.  
But first, the other prompt, Aizawa's thoughts.  
Which I will hopefully do before December. And it will be longer than this and it's own seperate story.  
Also, the title of this drabble sucks. Shush, I know. )_)


End file.
